star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Solo: A Star Wars Story
Solo: A Star Wars Story is a stand-alone Star Wars film written and directed by Edgar Wright. It was written by Wright and TBA. The film centres on the young smuggler Han Solo eleven years prior to the events of ''Star Wars: A New Hope''. It stars Anthony Ingruber as Han Solo, Shameik Moore as Lando Calrissian, Joonas Suotamo as Chewbacca Synopsis Plot On the shipbuilding world of Corellia, a young "scrumrat" and aspirant pilot named Han escapes the clutches of the local criminal gangs, retrieving items to his boss and father-figure Garris Shrike. # He successfully bribe an Imperial officers to grant him transport to an Imperial training camp. Han enrols in the Imperial navy as a flight cadet. Three years later, Han is expelled from the Imperial flight academy, and after another insubordination, is sent to the Spice Mines of Kessel. # On the planet, Han finds a group of smugglers led by # He soon discovers a group of enslaved Wookies, and among them, a trouble maker named Chewbacca. Owing to Han's ability to speak Shyriiwook: language of the Wookies, Han soon convinces Chewbacca to begin a mutiny, enabling both to escape from Kessel on a run down spacecraft. # The team find Lando Calrissian, an accomplished smuggler and pilot. Han challenges Lando to a game of sabaac with the wager being Lando's ship, reputed to be the fastest in the galaxy. Lando uses sleight of hand to win but is convinced to join the mission in exchange for a share of the profits. The team boards his ship – the Millennium Falcon – and head for Kessel. # After reaching the planet and infiltrating the mine, Lando instigates a riot. They use the confusion to steal a consignment of unprocessed, volatile coaxium but L3 is fatally shot in the escape. With Lando injured, Han pilots the ship knowing that they must make the infamous "Kessel Run" in less than twenty parsecs if they are to reach Vos before the coaxium explodes. Han's prodigious piloting skills allow them to evade an Imperial blockade and they rendezvous with Vos. # Han catches up with Beckett and Chewbacca and fatally shoots Beckett after a stand-off. Han and Chewbacca deliver the coaxium to Enfys Nest who reveals her plans to use it in "a rebellion"against the Empire. # She offers Han the chance to join but he declines and Nest states that some day he may feel more sympathetic to the rebels' cause. # Alone aboard Vos' yacht, Qi'ra contacts Vos' superior who is revealed to be Darth Maul. She informs him of the mission's failure. # Han and Chewbacca, now referred to as "Chewie", track down Lando and Han again challenges him to a sabaac game for possession of the Falcon. # Han subtly relieves Lando of the cards stashed up his sleeve and wins the game. # Han tells Chewie he plans to take them to Tatooine, where Beckett told him a gangster is putting together an organization, as the Falcon jumps into hyperspace. Cast * Anthony Ingruber as Han Solo * Donald Glover as Lando Calrissian * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Edgar Ramirez as Garris Shrike * TBA as Greedo * TBA as Whiwitt * TBA as Eeerdi * TBA as Appas Vowlfo * Carrie-Anne Moss as TBA * Minnie Driver as TBA Category:Canon articles Category:Saga films